


Tranquility

by amaraal



Category: Age of Sail - Fandom, Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaraal/pseuds/amaraal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A green haven ashore. Moss!kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eglantine_br](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eglantine_br).



> First attempt H/A. For Eglantine_br who wished for it.

The air was warm, the long green branches of the willow gently swaying in the breeze, touching their faces, scattering the light into a million glittering fractions of rainbow coloured spots. Light reflecting on Archie’s tanned skin, making his eyes shine, eyes fixed on Horatio’s hand, eyes shining in open admiration.

One hand on Archie’s shoulder, his back pressed against his chest, the dark haired man’s red lips, slightly pursed, drew feather-light circles on his friend’s face, barely touching, afraid of too much nearness, too much joy…

“’ratio…” Archie blinked, gripping Horatio’s hand, holding it in his own, he yawned and closed his eyes. “I like being ashore, ye’know. But I love the sea better. I miss…” another yawn, “…the swaying… Reminds me of my childhood.”  
“You remember when you had been cradled?” Horatio took a blond strain between thumb and forefinger and gently wound it around his finger.  
“No.” Archie’s breathless laugh shook them both. “My aunt’s daughter. She sat in my lap and I rocked her back and forth. She liked it, squealed and begged me to do it again and again. Couldn’t get enough. Could never get enough…” Eyes closed he felt the gentle tugging on his hair, a fingertip tracing his eyebrow. He didn’t dare to move. ‘Do not disturb the silence,’ he thought. ‘Give him a moment of peace.’ Give yourself a moment of happiness… Us…

“What happened to her?” Horatio’s voice a low whisper, warm like the breeze caressing both their faces.  
“She died. A fever. She was six…”  
“Poor thing.”  
“She wasn’t poor. She enjoyed life. Full of life. Always happy… I miss her.”  
“Archie.” A kiss bestowed upon his forehead, light as a butterfly’s wing, a song heard in the distance, the breaking of waves on the shore. Archie turned in his lover’s arms, burying his face in his shirt, arms closing tight around Horatio’s chest, inhaling the musky scent.  
“Don’t. Don’t cry my angel. Don’t…” 

Silence again. The day’s brilliance fading into a gentle tranquillity, their place an enchanted tomb under the willow’s green leaved curtain, green moss still moist but soft and fragrant underneath their relaxed limbs. A bee hummed a yard away. Archie sobbed, tears wetting Horatio’s shirt.  
“Shhh, Archie. I’m here. Don’t cry, don’t cry.”  
“Honeybee.” Looking up finally, Archie found the deep brown eyes looking down on him, escorted by a smile he knew was reserved for him, only for him.  
“’ratio.” He kissed him, reluctantly first, Horatio was always cautious. Not this time. He succumbed to his ministrations, opened his mouth, kissed him back, slowly, languidly, passionately. Archie moaned. Horatio’s hand in his hair, at his neck, gripping his shoulders. They stirred the dragons in the tight confines of white breeches, they raised their heads, heat, the slick feeling of all too early spent fluids…  
“My angel…” A breathless sigh, long fingers clenching on his arms, feeling flexing muscles, a wiry body, thin but strong. Archie opened their flies, bringing their flesh together.  
“Honeybee… please…” Horatio’s exposed neck, brown skin a stark contrast to the white field of his chest and shirt, hastily shoved aside, making space for callused roaming hands, lips, tongue, teeth. Moaning Horatio arched into him, drawing him tight, one leg between Archie’s, aligning their bodies, touching as much as possible.  
“You taste of honey…” The brown orbs fixed on his face, Archie licking his lips. It was true. It wasn’t him. It was Horatio’s sweetness on his lips. Bees collect honey, busy insects living on land.  
“Here, let me feed you.” His thrusts erratically, his grip on Horatio’s arms forceful, his jaw set. “’ratio… oh!” He came, lost himself in this maelstrom of emotions and pure bliss. Here he was, here with him, his love, his life. 

When he opened his eyes again, he saw Horatio’s hand, the long, strong fingers still meddling with one of his locks. He propped himself up on one arm. His lover lay content underneath him, his dark locks spilled over the green moss. Like an ancient, heathen God he shone like a gem from unknown, distant shores. Archie swallowed. He was beautiful, his man. He smiled, found himself kissed again and wished this moment never to end. 

 

***


End file.
